There Can Only Be One Vampire Guitar Hero
by Flowers of April
Summary: I thought it would be a great idea to have the Cullens and Bella play Guitar Hero. It's set in the summer. Probably after Twilight, but before New Moon. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**There Can Only Be One Vampire Guitar Hero**

AN: My brother got Guitar Hero 2, 3 and Rock of the 80's. I'm kinda addicted to it, and I've been thinking about writing a story with the Cullens and Bella involving Guitar Hero for a while. So here it is, hope you like it!

* * *

Edward and I went to the mall. I needed some clothes that weren't as expensive as Alice would like them to be. Just something normal that I don't have to worry about wearing. I love her styles but every time I wear something she's bought me, I feel like I have to be extra careful not to get it dirty, or ripped in my case. So I asked Edward to come with me. I just needed something plain that had an everyday look and feel to it.

He didn't complain while we went from store to store, looking for simple summer clothes. He knew one of the reasons I asked him was because if I had asked Alice or Rosalie, then they would take over my shopping and buy nothing like I wanted. So he kept his mouth shut and enjoyed his alone time with me, despite the hundreds of people in the mall.

I found a few things I liked, but I needed some new sandals. Flip-flops were nicer, but they tend to aid my clumsiness, especially if they're wet, which they would have a greater chance of being in the town of Forks. But Wal-Mart had none that I liked in particular, so I went with Crocs. They had a lot of colours, and they were cool in the moist, humid air. I got white and a pretty pale green. I went to pay for them at the counter.

"What do you want to do now?" Edward asked, taking my bags.

"I don't know, we could just browse. Might be something interesting." I replied.

"Lets go to the games. Emmet, Jasper and I have our games pretty much wore out. They've been talking about new ones for a while now. They just haven't gotten around to it yet." He suggested.

"Ok. They have a few new ones out. Some of them look pretty good." I replied. He had so many consoles, I couldn't see how they were bored with ALL of their games. "I can't believe you guys are bored of every single game. You have every console, and a million games to go with them."

"Yeah," he sighed, "but they get boring when you don't sleep for like eighty years. Besides, I've been thinking about getting a new Xbox 360, they have practically all the new games out."

"Oh! You could get the new Guitar Hero games! I heard it's good." My face lit up. He saw my excitement and laughed.

"Alright. I'll go get the Xbox, and you can look for the game." He said. I simply nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek. As I hurried off, I could still hear him laughing.

I found the Xbox 360 games aisle and scanned through the games. I found a few Guitar Hero games. The original wasn't there, but the second, and third were. There was another too, called Rock of the Eighties. I might as well get all three. It would keep the guys busy for a while.

I walked back to the counter just in time to see Edward waiting with the Xbox 360 box in a bag in his hand. He was pretending to look impatient at my being so humanly slow.

"Geez, Bella could you be any more slow?" He cracked a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm sorry if my human speed is slowing you down." I whispered under my breath. I knew he could hear me.

"You go wait in the car, I'll pay for this and meet you there." He replied.

"Fine." I pouted. I wanted to stay with him. "I'll need your key though, the car is locked right?"

"Yeah, here." He handed me the keys. "You're not driving, so don't even think about it." He kissed my forehead, and I turned to leave.

I waited till I was a good distance until I replied, "I already thought about it." I smiled to myself and quickened my pace. It gave me a good start, he wouldn't be able to use his vampire speed with all these people, and he still had to wait till he paid for the games.

I reached the doors and ran through the parking lot. I ignored all the people giving me stares and kept running. I slowed to look behind my shoulder, and saw Edward running at close to human speed behind me. I smiled and took off running faster again.

I reached the Volvo, before he did, surprisingly. I fumbled with the keys a bit on the driver's side, then dropped them. I bent to pick them up but they were already in Edward's hand.

"Thought you could beat me?" He chuckled.

I glared, but smiled. "Cheater."

"Well I wasn't about to sit in my car going the speed limit back to Forks. It would take forever." He replied.

"Forever is a bit much, don't you think?" I said.

"For you maybe, not for me." He replied. "Anyways, let's go. Even with my driving, it'll take us a while to get back. I'm sure Alice has had a vision of the new game and they're all probably dying to play it." He smiled at the last part.

I walked slowly over to the passenger seat, just to annoy him. He was already in his seat with the seat belt on and the car started before I even moved. I got in slowly, and put on my seat belt. I looked at him, staring at me. He rolled his eyes and backed up. I smiled, and turned to stare out the window as we began to leave Seattle, on our way back to Forks.

* * *

Let me know if you like it. I was wondering if you could get Rock of the 80's for Xbox 360. My brother has it for PS2, but It would seem more likely that the didn't have an Xbox 360 cause it's fairly new. How they got the game was pretty much the hard part for me to figure out...Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**There Can Only Be One Vampire Guitar Hero**

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

The ride home was relaxing after an afternoon running around a mall, my feet were hurting from all the walking and standing around. I was glad for the few short hours from Seattle to Forks. I was happy to have some alone time with Edward, but I also couldn't wait to see his family playing the new games. Edward got a few extra guitar controllers, just incase, for Emmett. He tends to get a little too carried away while he's playing video games.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me, breaking our quiet, relaxing silence with his velvet, musical voice.

"Just wondering about what everyone will think about the new games we got." I replied, smiling at him.

"Don't worry, Bella. They'll love it. Alice loves the eighties." He smiled back. "And Emmett will love any new game if he has a good chance to beat Jasper and I at it, since it's new and all. Rosalie might play, she doesn't usually bother with our video games, then again, neither does Alice. But there's a first time for everything, right?"

"Well, what about Jasper?" I replied, curious.

"Jasper," he thought about it, "Well, I think he'll like it. He hasn't complained before. Although, he has to get used to all the emotions that come with every new game we get. Like the excitement, or the anger when we get frustrated at it, like when we lose or die."

"Oh, well that's understandable." I replied, thinking of how annoying that must be for him. "But you think he'll like it?"

"Definitely." He smiled his crooked grin.

I turned away from his stare, and looked out the windshield. Remembering to breathe. The sun was setting. The sky was beautiful, swirls of pink and yellow and orange all blended together. Then turning to blue higher above and behind us.

We didn't talk after that. We just enjoyed the silence until we reached the long road to his house. I turned to Edward, he was trying to hide his laughing.

"She knows about Guitar Hero, right?" I asked him, a little disappointed that Alice knew about our surprise. Her visions made it almost impossible to surprise her.

"And that you left her here while you went shopping." My face fell, "But, right now she's more excited about playing Guitar Hero. She's probably too excited to talk to you about it." He tried to sound hopeful, it worked a little for now. But I knew Alice, she would be waiting to talk about it eventually. And will be wanting to see what I got.

"Maybe I should be smart and leave my new clothes in here till you bring me home. You know, just incase she forgets about the whole shopping thing." I was lying to myself, but there was still that slim chance that she would be too occupied with Guitar Hero to ambush me.

"She won't forget." Edward replied, squashing my hope. "Too late now anyways." He motioned to Alice. She was outside on the porch waiting for us. She looked impatient.

We pulled up next to the house and she was next to the car before I had time to blink. I opened the door, and stepped out next to her. Trying to read her expression, which was unfortunately blank. Quickly changing to a wide grin.

"Can I see what you bought without me?" She asked.

"You probably won't like them. They are plain, normal everyday clothes." I teased. Well, it was somewhat true, she liked more expensive clothes, something designer.

"It can't be that bad, you do have some good taste." She teased back.

She helped me take my bags into the house. I sat next to her on the couch as she took each item out and examined it. She seemed okay with my choices, until she pulled out a pair of Crocs. I watched her face scrunch up, then she giggled and turned to me.

"You bought Crocs?" She asked turning back to look at them, inspecting them.

"Yeah, they looked cool. And they're really comfortable." I tried to defend them, she still looked at me with disbelief.

Then with a disgusted face, "But look at them. They're ugly!"

"They aren't ugly. White goes with anything, and I like thing green, I think it's pretty. And besides, for me I think they are safer than flip-flops." I added in defence.

"Ok, I guess I can see your point. But I would never wear them." Alice replied, placing them back into the bag.

"Too bad, they are really comfy. Like walking on sponge, or Styrofoam." I knew it was probably hopeless to convince her. If she thought they were ugly, she might not change her mind. Next time we go shopping, I grimaced at the thought of being dragged from store to store, I would have to show her the pink ones.

Edward came in the door and brought the Xbox 360 to the tv. Once he set the box down on the floor, Emmett came into the living room, saw the Xbox box and ran back out. Edward just sat on the floor back on, so he didn't see Emmett come in and started to set it up. He was laughing quietly to himself. Alice and I watched as Emmett and Jasper ran back into the living room and plopped down next to Edward. Jasper took one of the Guitar Hero games away from Emmett and started to read the instructions. Emmett's face brightened.

"I'm playing first!" He said loudly.

Jasper looked up at him. "You don't even know how."

"So? You can tell me, you always do." He said back.

"Well maybe this time I won't." Jasper shot back.

"Ten bucks says he won't last five minutes." Edward butted in.

Emmett laughed. "I'll side with you, so make it twenty bucks."

"Might as well give me my money now." Jasper said back, looking back at the book. "Not changing your minds now are you?"

"Nope." Edward and Emmett said.

"Five minutes it is then." I said. They glanced at me. Forgetting that Alice and I were in the living room too.

"I can last five minutes no problem. Right Alice?" Jasper looked at her, waiting for her reply.

"I'm not even going there, Jazzy. You're going to have to find out yourself." She said with a smile. "I'm going to get Rose. She's going to want to see this." She skipped out of the room.

"Edward, do you got it hooked up yet?" Emmett whined.

"Yeah, hang on. Pass me the wireless controller, I need to connect it." Edward replied.

Jasper threw it over. Edward connected it and came over to sit by me on the couch. Alice and Rosalie came into the living room. Alice sat on the other side of me and Rosalie sat on the other couch, Emmett and Jasper got up and sat next to them.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?" I asked no one in particular, looking around. I hadn't noticed their absence until now.

"Carlisle had the rest of the night off so he took her dancing. They said they wouldn't be back till tomorrow." Rosalie said, cuddling into Emmett. He put his arm around her and kissed her head. I smiled at how happy she looked. I looked at Edward, but he got up and plugged in the guitar.

"We need to play in Career Mode in order to unlock more songs first." Jasper said, still looking down at the book. Alice sighed, side-glancing at the closeness that Rosalie had with Emmet. Jasper took a quick look at her, then put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Edward was still plugging in the guitar. As soon as he did, Emmett jumped up, messing up Rosalie's hair with his arm. Edward, expecting it held the controller out for him, smiling.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said, trying to fix her hair.

"Sorry Rosalie. But I wanted to play first." Emmett said.

She didn't reply, just rolled her eyes, and continued fixing her hair. Edward came back so sit next to me.

"So, Jasper. How do I play?" Emmett said, smirking.

* * *

This chapter was pretty easy to write, I didn't even need to play to write this. I put in that whole "hate Crocs" thing cause a few of my friends hate them, but I like them. I have school tomorrow, so I'll probably have another chapter up tonight, if I finish it. If not, I'll try to finish it soon. Hope you liked it! 


	3. Chapter 3

**There Can Only Be One Vampire Guitar Hero

* * *

**

"Oh no. I'm not helping you. Five minutes, that's all you have to wait. If you can." Jasper suggested.

"Ok, how about it doesn't count until he's playing?" Edward asked.

We looked at Emmett. He nodded.

"Fine. The green button is like the "x" button on a PS2 controller. The red button is like the triangle button." Jasper was still reading the book. "And the white clicky button is for up and down."

"Got it." Emmett said, turning back to the tv. He put the strap around his shoulder so he wouldn't have to hold it up. "What are we gonna call our band?"

"Call it Veggies!" I said loudly. Everyone turned to stare at me for my sudden outburst and I could feel my face getting hotter.

"I vote we call it Vampires." Alice said. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Ok, cool." Emmett agreed. "Vampires it is."

"Let's see, easy, medium, hard, or expert. Expert duh." Emmett thought out loud to himself.

"Emmett, maybe you should play on easy until you get really good." I explained.

"Come on, how hard could it be?" He replied.

"You're just showing off now." Rosalie scoffed.

"Now pick a character." Jasper told him.

"You're not supposed to help remember." Emmet asked Jasper.

"Na, I told him not until you play." Edward replied.

"Ooh Emmy be Casey!" Rosalie said, getting into the game. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, staring at the tv.

"No way Emmett, pick Midori! She looks really cool!" I told him, also getting into it.

"I say Judy. She looks totally badass." Alice argued.

"Nope, I'm picking Axel." Emmett told us."Which song should I play?"

"Ooh! Play Slow Ride!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, it's the first one, play them in order." Edward added.

"Slow Ride it is." Emmett agreed. He selected it, and waited while the cameras showed the audience. Then the guitar came up on screen and the music began.

"Holy Shit this is fast!" Emmett said. He hit a few notes, but he missed too many.

"Ha ha, song failed." Jasper said. He had a big smile on his face.

"See Emmett, I told you." Rosalie said, she tried to hide her smile. "You know what, give me that controller."

She stood up and walked over to Emmett and took the guitar. He went over and took the book from Jasper and sat where Rosalie was.

"Hey!" Jasper said.

Emmett looked at him. "I'll give it back after, god." He looked pissed.

Jasper just laughed. He didn't bother to send out any calm. He was enjoying the frustration coming from Emmett.

"I'm going to be smart and play it on easy." Rosalie said. She was back on to us, but I could hear the smile in her words. She picked Casey. And picked "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar.

Her song started, same audience as Emmett. She started to play the song, and she was pretty good. She didn't miss any notes...yet.

"What does "star power" mean?" She asked.

"Are those five minutes up yet Edward?" Jasper asked him.

"Yeah, go ahead." Edward replied.

"Ok. Star power gives you more pointes when used. You can get it when you hit all the notes with blue stars on them. When it says that your star power is ready, just tip the guitar and the notes will turn blue. Or you can push the select button." Jasper told her.

"Ok. Thanks." Rosalie replied.

She tipped the guitar up and just like Jasper said, the notes turned blue. Unfortunately for her, it made it harder for her to hit the right notes since before she was relying on the colours. She kept messing up.

"Ugh. Jasper! I was going good too." Rosalie exclaimed.

"It's ok Rosalie. This is your first time playing." Alice told her. "And you were pretty good."

Rosalie smiled at her compliment. "Thanks Alice, but I'm never using star power again."

She continued on with the song, but had to stop talking because it made it harder to concentrate on the notes. At the end, she beamed when it said "You Rock!".

"I want to try next!" Alice bounced off the couch and Rosalie passed her the guitar.

She changed the character to Judy and then picked Slow Ride. Alice wasn't bad either. She only missed a few scatter notes here and there. And one time she got 50 note streak.

"Ok." Jasper said. "My turn."

"Alice handed him the guitar. "Jazzy, what's that stick-thing for?"

"It's a whamy-bar. It can get you more star power at certain times." Jasper replied.

"Oh, it gets in the way." She went back to sit down.

Jasper picked Izzy. And the song "Story Of My life" by Social Distortion. And since he read the book, he was the best player so far. He even used the whamy-bar. I didn't like it though, it screws up the song. He even used star power whenever he had it.

"Wow, that song was long." Jasper said turning to us.

"Jasper, it says Encore." I pointed out.

"Who wants to play my Encore?" He held out the guitar.

Edward got up and took it. Jasper went back over to Alice. I smiled at the sight of Edward playing Guitar Hero.

His Encore was "Rock And Roll All Nite" by Kiss. He was good.. I wanted to play, to see if I would be any good too. It didn't look hard. Just press a few buttons and try not to fail.

"I'm gonna try next." I said, calling it before anyone else did.

"Well go in that order then. Me, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella." Emmett said. Happy that his turn was next.

Edward smiled at me as he passed me the guitar. He went back to sit down. I didn't want to stand up like everyone else did, so I sat on the floor. I picked the song "Barracuda" by Heart. I didn't really like the songs that were there to choose from.

I took a deep breath as the music started to play and the guitar appeared on the screen.

* * *

Like it so far? I was actually playing these songs while I wrote this chapter. I even called my band "Vampires". So these are the actual songs on Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock. Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**There Can Only Be One Vampire Guitar Hero**

AN: Wow. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! They were great. It feels nice to know that people like your story. Anyways, getting back to the story...

* * *

Wow, it's harder than it looks. I got a lot of star power, but I was too afraid to use it. I didn't want to get messed up. It was a little fast, I could barely keep up with all the notes. I expected Guitar Hero to be really easy, but for me, it really wasn't. I missed a couple of notes. Some of them were really long. 

Finally, the song ended. I was so relieved! At least it didn't say "Song Failed". I stood up and passed the guitar to Emmett, who willingly accepted it. He looked determined to not fail this time.

"That was so hard." I breathed.

"Oh my god. Yes!" Alice replied. Then she grinned, looking at me. "But now you want to play again, don't you?"

"I flopped down between her and Edward. I smiled and looked back at her. "Yeah. I'm addicted. I need to get better."

"Me too. I didn't do so great either, you know." She said glumly.

"Alice, you got a 50 note streak, that better than I did." I told her.

"Bella, you did great for your first try. And you'll do better with practice. Don't be so hard on yourself." Edward encouraged. I smiled at his words and cuddled into him as he kissed my forehead.

Emmett finished his turn, then Rosalie, Alice played, then she passed the guitar to Jasper. They were getting pretty far. I continued to watch the screen as Jasper began playing. My eyes were very heavy but I struggled to keep them open.

I was too tired to open my eyes when I felt two strong, cold arms lift me up. In a matter of seconds, I was back on a comfy surface and drifted back into my sleep.

I woke up sometime later on the leather couch in Edward's room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I could hear everyone yelling downstairs, they sounded happy. I crept over to the door and opened it slowly, incase it were to squeak. I could hear them talking now. No longer yelling.

"That was awesome!" Emmett said, quite loudly. If I were still asleep, it might have woken me up.

"Emmett! Stop being so loud." It was Edward's voice. "Bella is asleep. Do you want to wake her up?"

"Sorry." He replied. "I'm allowed to be happy, we beat it!" ...But I wanted to help beat it.

"It didn't takes us very long. When we get back, we should play it on medium." Jasper suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Emmett said. "See you two in a few hours."

"Bye Alice." It was Jasper.

"Bye." Alice replied. "Please don't take too long."

"I'll try."

"Oh, and can you keep an eye on Bella till I get back." Edward sounded worried. He didn't want to leave. I smiled at the warm fuzzy feeling that gave me.

"Sure Edward." Rosalie answered. I was surprised, she didn't really like me all that much.

I hear the door shut. I went over to the stairs, but jumped back when I saw Alice staring up at me.

"I knew you were up." She smiled.

"Hunting?" I asked her.

"Edward thought it would be best to go now, while you were asleep. Rose and I suggested that Jasper and Emmett go with him." She informed me.

I suddenly remembered. "Charlie!"

"Calm down Bella. I called him and said you fell asleep, and then asked if you could just spend the night." Alice said as she walked into the living room. I followed.

"What time is it?" Looking around for a clock.

"It's only like two in the morning. You weren't out long." She said as she flopped on the couch. Rosalie was on the other couch where she was earlier. They looked really bored.

"How 'bout we play Rock of the 80's? You know, just us girls." I asked them. They both looked excited.

"We should do that." Rosalie replied. "After you fell asleep and Edward brought you upstairs, they took over Guitar Hero. It sucked!"

"Well lets play by ourselves and not let them play when the come back?" Alice asked us. We both nodded and she went to get the game, still in the plastic.

I saw something next to the tv. I had to turn on the lamp to make out what it was. It was a guitar controller.

"What happened?" I asked them.

Alice giggled. "Emmett was overexcited when he had got a 200 note streak. He kinda smashed it in his hands." Rosalie explained, giggling herself.

"Good thing Edward got extras..." Alice added.

We turned on the Xbox and put in the game. They let me go first since I only played once. There were four songs in the easy mode. We were playing career again to unlock more songs. I picked the song "We Got The Beat" by the Go-Go's. It was a little easier this time, and I was less self-conscious with it being just us girls.

"I love the Eighties!!!" Alice yelled. She picked up the remote and turned up the volume and began to sing to my song. I laughed and kept playing. I _was_ getting better!

Rosalie joined her. They were laughing in between verses and I joined in too. We were singing as loud as we could, but I had to stop. It was hard to play and sing at the same time, it needed a lot of attention.

After a while, we all agreed that Rock of the 80's was better than Legends Of Rock. I guess it was because we got to play it without the competitiveness that the guys put on us while playing Legends Of Rock. This would be our game, and we were determined to beat it before they had a chance to come home and take it over too.

They sang to almost every song, and I joined in when I knew the words. The sun was just coming up when we were on the fourth lot of songs. It had taken us longer than we thought it would. Alice and Rose told me it took the guys only a few short hours to beat Legends Of Rock, but we were dancing and singing while one played the song.

We were in a fit of giggles as the door opened and the guys walked in. We stopped laughing and Alice flicked off the tv.

"What's going on here ladies?" Edward asked.

* * *

So how was it? I like Rock of the 80's better than the other two...and I thought I would let the girls have it, since the guys pretty much took over Guitar Hero 3. Let me know what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

**There Can Only Be One Vampire Guitar Hero**

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for my last chapter, I've heard nothing but great things so far. If anything is wrong with my story, anything I could improve on, please don't hesitate to say. I apologize for taking so long to update...I had school.

* * *

What were we gonna do now? If they saw us playing Guitar Hero they would take over and we wouldn't get to play again ever. Ugh, Xbox hogs. 

I turned to look at Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie had her eyes shut tightly, concentrating on a distraction from Edward. But Alice was calmly staring at Edward, who was staring right back.

I glanced back and forth between them. Knowing that they were having a conversation, watching their faces for any clue as to what Alice was telling him. After what seemed like a long time, though it couldn't have been more than a minute or two, Edward grinned. He walked over to Alice and stood towering over her, even though she was sitting.

She looked confused. I could tell by her expression that she didn't give anything away. But then he turned and glanced down at Rosalie. She opened her eyes slowly and quickly looked up at him.

"They're playing Guitar Hero." I could hear the smile in his voice. Rosalie turned to us and mouthed "Sorry". I got up slowly from my spot on the floor behind him and reached for the remote, but then it was gone. Edward tossed it behind his shoulder, and Jasper caught it. Emmett tried to contain his laughter.

Jasper turned on the tv, the menu appeared on the screen. He went to stand by Alice. Emmett took his place next to Rosalie. Edward walked over to me and bent down face to face. I clutched onto the controller.

He locked my gaze. "Love, I missed you." He said, his breath hazing my mind. He placed his ands on either sides of my face, and leaned in, kissing me. I immediately released the controller and wrapped my arms around his neck, not noticing him move one hand slowly down and remove the controller from my lap. He broke the kiss too soon...again.

I groaned, but still a little light-headed. I remembered the controller, but it was too late. Edward already had it.

"Hey! Edward!" Alice yelled. She went to get up to take it back from him, but Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from getting it. Emmett did the same to Rosalie. I jumped up, too quickly, but steadied myself.

"Edward please? We just wanted to play. How are we supposed to get better at it if you guys keep hogging it all the time!?!" I asked him. "We aren't even playing Legends Of Rock, so we can't mess up your file. You guys can play later."

He stared at me for a while. Debating whether or not to give the controller back to me. He frowned, then shot glares at Alice and Rosalie. I could only imagine what they were yelling at him. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to be left out.

"Stop it. It's annoying!" I told them. I crossed my arms over my chest. But immediately felt calm. I shot Jasper a look. He smiled back. I didn't want to be calm...

"Sorry, but it's not my fault." Edward replied. "Besides...I was just thinking I should give this back..." I could see Jasper and Emmett's faces fall. "But now, thanks to what Alice and Rosalie yelled at me...I'm not so sure I should."

"But I didn't yell anything at you." I said slowly, trying to sound sad. "You're not gonna give me the controller?"

He thought for a moment, then went to give me the controller. He hated to see me upset. He stopped and turned to look at Jasper and Emmett who both looked pissed.

"Hey! If it was your wives, what would you do?" He snapped at them.

Emmett just replied by making the "whipped" sign, and the sound that follows it. Alice and Rose giggled.

"I am not whipped!" Edward shot back, defenselessly.

"The longer you stall giving back the controller, the longer it is until you get to play." Alice told the guys in a singsong voice. They stared at each other. In a second we were all sitting on the couch, me with the controller in my hands. I was next to Edward. Rosalie was next to Emmett who was next to Jasper who was next to Alice.

It didn't take long for us to finish the game. The three of us were happy when it was over. Not so much because we beat the game on our own...but because the whole time the guys tried to tell us what to do. Them being there wrecked Guitar Hero. I got up from my spot next to Edward...three of the guys were still cheering cause they got to play now.

I motioned for them to follow me out. They got up, wearing the same expressions on their faces as I did. We were pissed.

"Aren't you gonna stay and watch us beat Legends Of Rock?" Emmett asked us, getting up to change the game.

We didn't answer.

We just left the living room and went up to Alice's room. She shut the door behind us and exploded.

"Can you believe them!?" She asked us.

"Alice, they'll hear you." I replied, sitting on her fluffy, white bed.

"I do not care." She huffed. "I hope they hear me! She turned her head towards the door as she yelled.

"They have some nerve," Rosalie started, "if we were to do that while they were playing, they would have us hung!"

"And to think..."Alice began, she went closer to the door and listened closely.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Shh." Alice told me. Rosalie stood up and joined her by the door.

"No, Alice. I can't hear them!" I whispered louder.

"Hang on!" Rosalie told me. "They stopped."

"Be right back." I told them. They stared at me. I walked over to the door and went downstairs. I headed towards the living room. They sat there, their eyes were averted away from me, glued to the tv. I paid no attention to Edward who was glancing at me as I went to the kitchen and got an apple from the counter. I went back out to the living room. I noticed as I walked in, Jasper flinched. I went back up the stairs and returned to Alice's room.

They were sitting on Alice's bed when I shut the door. I munched on my apple as I went to sit next to them. They waited for me to say something.

"Well?" Rose asked.

"They wouldn't look at me, and when I left the kitchen, Jasper flinched...I didn't know I was that mad." I informed them.

"Well they had no right." Alice replied, looking at her hands.

"So," I sighed. "We're gonna get them back right?" I already knew the answer, but someone had to say it.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and smiled. They both said in unison, "Definitely."

* * *

Wow, where did that come from? I didn't plan on having them do that. But that's what came out as I was writing. I hope you don't hate it, I think I have an idea of where this could be headed. You'll just have to review to find out! 


	6. Chapter 6

**There Can Only Be One Vampire Guitar Hero**

AN: Whoo! More reviews! You guys are awesome. Anyways, I have tomorrow off from exams so I thought I'd update. Maybe twice! Maybe...I might update my other story too. And I'm writing a new one about Rosalie. Anyways...

* * *

Ok. I was pissed. But I didn't want to get into the whole revenge thing. We would put all our anger into it then feel really bad after.

"Ok. What can we do?" Alice thought out loud.

"Edward's gonna find out you know, he's probably reading both your minds right now." I told them.

"Well, we haven't really thought about anything. When we do we'll be careful." Rosalie assured me.

"Rose, you need to be more careful than you are. Edward found out that we were playing because of you." Alice snapped.

"Well he isn't blind. The three of them could see that we were hiding something." She snapped back. "And how come you didn't see them coming?"

"Well sor-ry if I was distracted by us having fun!" Alice yelled.

"Come on you two. We shouldn't be angry at each other, we should be mad at them!" I emphasised 'them' by pointing to Alice's door. They both looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Rosalie said. She hugged her, and Alice hugged her back.

"I'm sorry too Rose." Alice said. She patted Rosalie's back and they broke away.

"Ok. So, now what?" Rosalie asked.

"Shh. Wait. Follow me." I whispered. Motioning them to follow.

We went downstairs into the living room. They were playing Guitar Hero quietly. Edward had moved in between Jasper and Emmett on the couch. We went to sit on the other couch. Nobody said anything. They knew they did something, they were being cautious.

I was sick of silence. I got up and walked over to the Xbox and restarted it.

"Hey!" They all said.

"Calm down, it has an autosave feature. Your file is just file." I said as I turned back around. I walked over to Emmett and held out my hand. He stared at me, one eyebrow raised and then handed me the controller.

I took my place on the floor, in front of the tv. I went straight to Battle. This is how we would get them back. Battling on Guitar Hero.

"Alice, get the other controller." I told her.

She quickly went over to the pile of controllers and picked one up. She came over and plugged it in. When I looked at her she was smiling. She mouthed a "brilliant" to me before she returned to her seat next to Rose. Edward caught on immediately, so he whispered it to Jasper who then whispered it to Emmett. Rose was already smiling at me, along with Alice.

"Ok. This is what we're gonna do. We are going to put all our anger into battling against you three. Rosalie against Emmett, Alice against Jasper and me against Edward." I explained.

"Why are you angry? I'm going crazy trying to pluck it from them!" Edward exclaimed, motioning to Alice and Rosalie.

"Looks like I am good at hiding my thoughts!" Rosalie sang with joy. Alice elbowed her, and she looked down.

"You want to know why? We were enjoying a nice game, just us girls, and then you guys barge in, and then take over. Do you have any idea how annoying that is? If we were to do that to any one of you, where would we be now?" I yelled.

"Maybe we should just play now." Jasper said, after a few moments of quiet. He sent out a wave of calm, and I could tell he felt my anger and then all my crappy feelings after I yelled.

"Yeah. Em and I will go first." Rosalie said, I could barely hear her.

They got up and stood in front of the tv. I went to sit next to Alice. I felt really bad, I can't believe I lashed out at Edward like that. I wish we never got this stupid game. I needed to cry. I got up just as Rose and Emmett were starting the battle. I started walking to the stairs but the tears were already there, so I ran up to Edward's room and shut the door with my back. I sunk to the floor and cried.

I stood up, holding the doorknob for support and slumped over to Edward's king-sized bed. I flopped onto the middle and started crying again. I felt Edward's cold, strong arms pick me up and hold me to his chest. I cuddled into him, feeling stupid for balling my eyes out now. I tried to stop, but I couldn't.

"Bella, why are you crying?" Edward said softly.

I took a couple of deep breaths before I spoke. "I feel so bad for yelling at you." I whispered.

"I feel bad for making you angry." He replied. He lifted my chin and kissed away my need to cry. I instantly felt better.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"I'm sorry as well." He said.

We sat there for a while longer. I didn't want to play Guitar Hero anymore. Well, I did, but I would rather stay in Edward's arms. Edward started to laugh. I looked up at him.

"Rosalie is kicking Emmett's butt in Battle." Edward informed me.

"Let's go see." I sighed. Our lovey moment was gone just as fast as it came.

We went back downstairs and caught the last part of the Battle. Rosalie was laughing, her eyes glued to the tv, as Emmett was struggling to keep up. Rose had set his to Hard. Alice and Jasper were also laughing on the couch at him. Edward pulled me over to the other couch and wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled into his side and laughed along with everyone as Rosalie started to complain when Emmett hit her with Double Notes.

She kept pressing one note instead of two, but just as she was getting used to it Emmett hit her again with Amp Overload so her fret board was blurry and shaking. She stopped and waited for it to pass. Then another Hard came up on her screen do she hit him with that. He complained and Rosalie gained more points. She caught up to his score quickly since Emmett sucked on Hard, he was only getting used to Medium today.

They were nearing the end of the song, neither of them had failed yet. Someone would have to soon.

"If someone doesn't fail they'll have to play sudden death." Jasper said. He was reading up on the Guitar Battle part.

"Sudden Death?" Rosalie asked.

"Too late." Edward said. Sure enough, the song had ended.

"Yeah!!!" Emmett yelled. Proud that he hadn't lost.

Alice was grinning, her eyes were wide. "Cool! Sudden Death!"

"What?" Emmett said as his face twisted with confusion.

* * *

How was it? Yeah, I decided that their 'revenge' would be Guitar Battle on Legends of Rock. It's kinda lame for revenge...even after reading some other stories on here with revenge in them. But I didn't want Bella to be all evil like that. And I thought Guitar Battle would be good considering this is a story about Guitar Hero. Anyways, please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**There Can Only Be One Vampire Guitar Hero**

AN: Okay, I had to fix this chapter due to the fact that I received false information about Sudden Death. My friends played it last night, and I got to see how everything worked. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

"Sudden Death: You have to make your opponent fail before the end of the song or else you go to Sudden Death. In Sudden Death, all the power-ups become the devastating Death Drain. Ooh!" Jasper chuckled as he read aloud what Sudden Death was.

"And the Death Drain?" Emmett asked.

"It just basically drain's your opponent's rock meter." Jasper replied, tossing the book on the floor by the tv. He was smirking. There was something he wasn't saying.

"And?" I raised my eyebrow.

Jasper looked up at me. "And what?"

"C'mon Jasper. What aren't you telling us?" I asked.

"Play you guys." He motioned to the screen. He was grinning.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow in suspicion, but turned back the tv. She turned to Emmett, leaned over and pushed the green button to resume the game.

Their two people came up again on screen. Emmett and Rosalie got ready to play, Rosalie in the lead by only a couple hundred points, and Emmett determined to beat her this round. Their song started, and Rosalie got all the battle notes, only this time her power-up was the Death Drain. She flipped her guitar and a skull attached itself to Emmett's fret board.

"What the hell?" Emmett mumbled as he watched the skull attach itself to the top of his fret board. He continued playing, despite Jasper struggling to keep himself from laughing. Rosalie broke out in a wide smile when she caught on.

"I'm winning, aren't I?" She asked Jasper.

"What?" Emmett said. Shocked when he noticed it too. He wasn't going to get anymore points to win, he had already lost.

Jasper couldn't hold it anymore. One look at Emmett's face, and he let out his laughter. Emmett turned back to the screen just in time to see the skull reach the point where the battle ended. Emmett frowned, dropped the guitar, and sat down on the floor where he stood.

Rosalie passed her guitar to Alice, and sat down beside Emmett. Emmett crossed his arms and sighed. Rosalie inclined her head and smiled at him, before she crawled into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, then lifted her off the floor and over to the couch.

Alice stood and took her spot by the tv. Jasper followed and picked up the guitar Emmett dropped.

"You can pick the song." He told her.

Alice skimmed the list and stopped on "Black Magic Woman" by Santana. She clicked the green button, and they both waited for the song to start. Jasper was grinning again. Alice had noticed, but decided to ignore it.

The song started normally. They were both doing well, Jasper only missing a scatter note. He was on medium, and Alice was on easy, so she was clearly doing better. Alice accidentally missed a battle note, so she didn't get a power-up. Jasper hit all battle notes and delivered Alice with a broken string. At first she didn't realize what it did. Her face lit up a second later and she tapped the broken red button. Jasper's face fell, clearly he couldn't rely on Alice's lack of knowledge about the power-ups.

I watched his face calm, and a faint smile spread across his lips. I suddenly felt very angry, and frustrated. I had to cover my ears, the sound of the clicking of the buttons suddenly getting on my nerves. I noticed that everyone else looked quite bothered, especially Alice, whose face was now composed into a tight frown. She kept missing buttons and was getting more angered by that fact. Jasper seemed to remain calm.

"That's cheating, Jasper." Edward said.

"It's not cheating, it's evening out the odds." Jasper replied, his face still calm. He hit Alice with another broken string, this time it was her green button. She groaned in frustration.

"Jasper! Stop it!" Alice groaned again. She tapped the green button so fast it was blurred to me. She played all the battle notes perfectly this time, and hit him with Lefty/Righty Flip. He suddenly frowned, struggling to play the notes. He wasn't very good at it.

Alice smiled smugly at him as she played with ease. Jasper's fret board returned to it's normal position and he began to play again. He hit her with Whammy Bar, and then added the same frustrated atmosphere again. Alice frowned as she tapped the whammy bar quickly and struggled with the notes.

Jasper had over two thousand more points that her, and she was still fooling up. Alice couldn't get back into it and soon it said You Lose.

"Argh! You play dirty, Mr. Cullen." She pouted. She walked over, handed me the guitar, and went back to her spot on the couch. I stood up as Jasper handed Edward the guitar, and then went to sit next to Alice. He whispered in her ear and she giggled, rolling her eyes. Jasper smiled and snaked his arm around her waist.

I turned back around to the tv to see Edward ready and waiting for me. He motioned for me to pick a song, and I smiled at the gesture. I looked down the list, then back up the list. There were many good songs, but I only needed one. I decided to go with "When You Were Young" by The Killers.

I paid no attention to Edward as I started to play. I needed to concentrate. I must say, I was doing good. That is, until Edward hit me with Difficulty Up. I wasn't very good on medium. My pinky finger wasn't any good at hitting the blue button, and when it did, I was really bad at changing between the red and blue buttons.

I was going to be smart and save my power-ups until I had a few. Edward thought otherwise. He decided to hit me with every power-up he got, the moment her got it. Once he even got something called Power-Up Steal, and stole a power-up from me.

I glared at him quickly. "...steal from me, you'll be sorry..." I muttered, and he smirked.

I wiped that smirk off his face pretty fast, though. I hit him with a Lefty/Righty Flip, and Double Notes. While he was struggling to keep up with that, I got a Broken String and hit him with that too. I laughed when he kept fooling up, but it ended quickly when the power-ups stopped.

"Smart, Bella. But I'm still winning." He said proudly.

"For now." Although, I had to admit. I had my doubts. The song was almost over, and I was beginning to think that Sudden Death would get me, if I didn't lose. He hit me again with Broken String, and I rapidly tapped the yellow button.

I concentrated on playing the right notes, and quickly got rid of any attacks Edward threw at me. And before the end of the song, I got in as many attacks as I could. My face fell as I played the last note. I glanced over at my score...

* * *

Hey! I know I haven't updated this story in a long, long time...but I only have one guitar controller, so it's difficult to play battle unless a friend brings another. But I got some information about Guitar Battles, so I was able to write a bit more. Although, I'm not quite sure if I should let Bella win, or let Edward win, or make it a tie, or turn to Sudden Death, which, in a way, is still someone losing. Perhaps I could do a poll...


	8. Chapter 8

**There Can Only Be One Vampire Guitar Hero**

* * *

I glanced from mine to Edward's, and then back again. The numbers were too close, but only one was higher, and from comparison, it was mine. I just hope luck would stay on my side as we got ready to play Sudden Death.

I just looked at Edward and smiled. He rolled his eyes, smiling back. "Sure, playing a whole song and gathering points is one thing, but you only get one good shot at that Death Drain. I just have to get it before you do to win."

"Oh? Well, what makes you so sure you're going to get it?" I replied, positioning my fingers as the fret boards appeared on the screen once again. He just gave me his crooked smile before he mimicked my actions.

I took a deep breath and held it as I began to play. I took my time, making sure I hit every note. I took a quick peek at Edwards side of the screen, only to be disappointed that he was hitting every note as well.

I got excited when I saw they first couple of battle notes appear from the top of the screen. I was proud that I hadn't missed a note yet, and I wasn't planning to start now. Unfortunately, my excitement got the best of me, and I messed up one battle note.

It all happened so fast after that. My notes turned from battle notes, back to regular notes. Edward hit every one of his battle notes and then got the Death Drain. I watched as the Death Drain started at the top of my fret board and made it's way down. I continued to play, despite my fate.

I kept playing, hitting another set of battle notes and sending Edward his own Death Drain, even if it was too late. The Death Drain was nearing the bottom. I played a few more notes until it got so close that I could barely see what notes were next.

And then, I lost.

I laid down the guitar on the floor, and leaned back. Putting my hands on the floor to steady myself, I tilted my head to look at Edward. I waited for any boasting that would come from his victory.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" He asked.

"You aren't going to boast?" I asked in disbelief. He made such a big deal before about beating me.

"No. I think it would be more enjoyable for me if I didn't." He smirked. "Besides, you didn't say anything when you won."

"Well, we kind of expected it. Since you were so sure you would win." Alice said, crossing her arms, feigning disappointment.

"So, what was it that we did this for, again?" Emmett asked.

"Who cares..." Rosalie sighed, smiling. "Us girls won it anyways. That's all that matters."

"You didn't win!" Edward disagreed.

"We did too. I beat Emmett, twice." Rosalie looked at Emmett, who rolled his eyes. "And Bella beat you once."

"No, no, no." Jasper interrupted their little argument. "It only counts if it actually says 'You Rock' after. So, you beat Emmett, I beat Alice, and Edward beat Bella. Best two out of three games, so we won."

"Geez, rub it in...you cheater." Alice joked, snuggling into Jasper's side.

"Oh well, it was only for fun. I'm not even mad anymore." I said, getting up and pulling Edward to the couch with the others. He sat down first and pulled me to his lap.

We must have been some picture, all squished up on Esme's couch. It was nice, though. I felt like I could fit in here. Like I was part of their little family.

"We almost have Medium beat from before. Why don't we finish it, and then we can all try to beat Hard?" Emmett suggested, breaking up my happy moment.

Edward moved so he could face everybody. "And maybe have another battle."

"We should do co-op career this time." Jasper suggested, getting up and picking up the guitar.

"Co-op career?" Alice asked, also getting a guitar as well.

"Two people play in career, instead of just one." Jasper said.

"How does that work?" I asked, trying to see how two people could play together.

"Well, one person plays Guitar and the other plays Bass." Jasper replied.

"I'm playing Bass. I bet I won't be very good on Hard. You have to use the orange button, right?" Alice said, testing out the orange button with her pinky.

"I'll be Guitar then." Jasper said, selecting Guitar.

"We're playing after!" Emmett said, motioning to him and Rosalie.

I laughed at his enthusiasm. I moved off Edward's lap and next to him, since Alice and Jasper weren't sitting down anymore. I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett, who were cuddling on the other couch, and at Alice and Jasper who were laughing at themselves messing up on notes.

I reached over to where the Guitar Hero booklet was left, and snuggled into Edward's side as he put his arm around me. I opened to page six and started to read up on it. Next time I was to play against Edward, I am determined to win.

This summer was just beginning, and it was already off to a great start.

The End.

* * *

Probably not the best ending ever, but this is the first fanfiction I've finished. Sorry if I've left you disappointed that this story is done, but I've grown out of my Guitar Hero addiction. I wasn't planing to go very far after the Guitar Battle. I am very grateful to all my reviewers, and to the people that didn't review, but still read. It means a lot, and I feel that every story I write gets better and better. You guys were really supportive of this story, and I hope you'll like my future stories as well!


End file.
